Never Say Anything About Captain Ukitake
by waterrain
Summary: Kiyone and Sentaro fight over and about Ukitake. They do not like it when anyone or anything insults their Captain.
1. Foolish Third Division

I do not own Bleach.

-------

A foolish soul reaper from 3rd division decided to say his thought out loud not noticing Kiyone and Sentaro "Ukitake taichou must be very weak since he is always in bed or he is in reality having se—"

Kiyone and Sentaro both roared "How dare you say such a thing about my taichou!"

The soul reaper from 3rd division thought to himself 'Oh shit those are the two psycho's from 13th division.'

Both of them had their weapons drawn and looked at him with loathing in their eyes along with a flare in their reiatsu. Their eyes spoke of murder and promises of suffering a painful death. The soul reaper from 3rd division decided to be smart and ran for his life before the two psycho's could kill him for insulting their taichou. Unlucky for him that Kiyone and Sentaro can keep up without tiring. The soul reaper from 3rd division was tired, but he was still being chased by the two psycho's.

Then he saw Kira fukutaicho who sighed and then said "All of you stop running. Now what is the problem?"

The soul reaper almost let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

Kiyone yelled "That bastard called my taichou weak!"

Sentaro yelled "And he said that my taichou was having se--"

Kira sighed then asked the 3rd division soul reaper "Is that true?"

The soul reaper sighed then replied "Yes fukutaichou, but I was just talking to myself."

Kira stated "There will be punishment for speaking ill of a taichou."

The third division soul reaper paled for Kira fukutaicho's punishments were not ones to be taken lightly. Kiyone and Sentaro decided to put away their weapons for the moment, but their eyes still had murder in them. Kira turned to Kiyone and Sentaro then told them "I'm sorry that someone from my divison spoke ill of Ukitake taichou."

The two of them nodded then replied "Accepted."

A Hell Butterfly arrived with a message from Kiyone and Sentaro.

Kiyone yelled "I'll get to Captain Ukitake first!"

Sentaro yelled back "No I will since I'm faster ape girl!"

Kiyone yelled out "I will be first you ape dummy!"

Sentaro yelled "Hell no! I will get there first booger girl!"

In the end both of them arrived at the same time and saw Ukitake taichou waiting.

Ukitake told the two of them "I heard from other soul reapers that the two of you were chasing someone that is from 3rd division. May I ask why?"

Sentaro and Kiyone both yelled "That soul reaper from 3rd division insulted you! We found the insult to be highly offending for you are our taichou and he did not even say sorry for what he had said about you!"

Ukitake sighed then replied "Next time please inform me about it next time before chasing after anyone for other division soul reapers might see it unfitting for a soul reaper to chase after another soul reaper unless there is a good reason."

Kiyone bowed then yelled "I'm sorry Captain Ukitake!"

Sentaro bowed then yelled "I'm even sorrier Captain Ukitake!"

Kiyone yelled "No I'm the sorriest Captain Ukitake! "

Sentaro yelled "I'm the sorriest one here Captain Ukitake!"

Kiyone yelled "No I'm!"

Sentaro yelled "No I'm"

Ukitake sighed softly and then told both of them "I know and it is alright. Next time inform me so that I will know what to tell the other soul reapers who might be wondering."

Kiyone and Sentaro told Ukitake "I will be the first to inform you taichou."

Kiyone glared at Sentaro and yelled "No, I will be first!"

Sentaro yelled back "Like hell ape girl! I will be the first!"

Before it could go on Ukitake said to them "Both of you can inform me and I'm going to rest."

Kiyone and Sentaro asked "Is there anything you need taichou?"

Sentaro glared at Kiyone and yelled "I asked first booger girl!"

Kiyone yelled "No I did ape boy!"

Ukitake sighed softly again and informed them "I do not need anything, but thank you for asking."

Kiyone and Sentaro replied "Your welcome taichou."

Ukitake nodded and then walked away to lay down for a little bit. The other soul reapers had figured that the male soul reaper from 3rd division must have said something about Captain Ukitake and that caused Kiyone and Sentaro to chase after the foolish soul reaper. It is a unspoken rule that it is unwise to say anything good or bad about Captain Ukitake in the presence of the two psycho's from 13th Division that are named Kiyone and Sentaro. Almost all of the soul reapers feel sorry for Captain Ukitake because Kiyone and Sentaro always fight over him. However some soul reapers are clueless about it and suffer because of it.

Kiyone and Sentaro decided to have some sake at a place that is close. The soul reapers that were drinking sake groaned because once again there will be a drunken brawl about Captain Ukitake between Kiyone and Sentaro along with a shouting match too.

Kiyone yelled "I respect taichou more than you ape boy!"

Sentaro yelled "I respect taichou the most!"

Kiyone yelled "No uh I do!"

A foolish soul reaper decided to butt in by saying "Who cares about your taichou."

The other soul reapers muttered "That foolish bastard."

Sentaro and Kiyone both glared at the soul reaper. They were informed by Captain Ukitake to tell him if they were to chase after someone, but he is resting and they didn't want to disturb him. Sentaro used some rope to tie the soul reaper up and both of them yelled at him.

The other soul reapers muttered "I feel sorry for Captain Ukitake."

After a while Sentaro and Kiyone untied the traumatized soul reaper. Sentaro and Kiyone left to return back to 13th division to check up on their taichou who was doing paper work.

Ukitake said to them "I heard that you two had tied someone up."

They replied "He said 'who cares about your taichou' and I didn't chase him."

Ukitake told them "Next time please do not tie anyone up."

Sentaro and Kiyone both nodded. Ukitake told them "You two can leave for the moment."

Sentaro and Kiyone went outside. Ukitake sighed to himself and thought 'At least this time they did not yell at each other.'

-----

Please Review and There will be more chapters. I hope that the characters were not too OOC.


	2. The Third Division's Message

A female soul reaper from 3rd division said out loud "Captain Ukitake is so good looking and I want to have him to myself in a dark room."

Kiyone and Sentaro heard what she had said about their Taichou.

Kiyone yelled "How dare you think such thoughts about my Taichou!"

Sentaro yelled "Even though he is prefect in every way there is still no excuse for you!"

The female soul reaper muttered "Damnit all. Even though the one that had been chased then punished had warned me about talking out loud without looking around first."

Kiyone yelled "I will inform Captain Ukitake!"

Sentaro yelled "Hell no ape girl I will inform him!"

The female soul reaper from 3rd division slipped away unnoticed as Kiyone and Sentaro yelled at each. Afterwards Kiyone and Sentaro noticed that she had slipped away.

Sentaro and Kiyone pointed at each other then yelled "It's your fault!"

Sentaro yelled "How the hell is it my fault!"

Kiyone glared then shouted "Because you stopped me from informing Taichou!"

Sentaro yelled "Because I was going to inform Taichou!"

Ukitake was walking when he heard Kiyone and Sentaro yelling at each. Ukitake walked up to them and asked "What is it that you wanted to inform me?"

Kiyone said to Captain Ukitake "There was a female from 3rd division who wanted you in a dark room to herself."

Sentaro yelled "I wanted to tell Taichou!"

Kiyone smirked then said ",But I got to tell him first so Hah."

Sentaro yelled "You damn booger girl!"

Kiyone yelled "You are just jealousy I told Taichou first ape boy!"

Ukitake sighed lightly then asked "What happened to the female from 3rd divison?"

Sentaro said "I'm so sorry Captain Ukitake."

Kiyone yelled "I'm sorrier Captain Ukitake!"

Sentaro yelled "I'm the sorriest one here Captain Ukitake!"

Kiyone and Sentaro yelled "She had escaped!"

Ukitake told them "It is alright. What has been done is over. So please do not blame yourselves."

Ukitake reframed from sighing heavily for Sentaro and Kiyone were almost always yell at each. At least the female from 3rd division was not chased or tied up or forced to hear the yelling. Every day there is yelling and no escape from it. Ukitake had noticed the pitying looks he receives from some of the soul reapers along with some comments. Of course he defended his subordinates and reply was always 'You are amazing'.

Sentaro and Kiyone said to him "I'm grateful Taichou."

Sentaro yelled "I'm the more grateful than Kiyone!"

Kiyone yelled "That was a cheap and untrue shot! No, I'm the most grateful one!"

Sentaro yelled "No I'm!"

Kiyone yelled "Not uh!"

However some days are harder than other days. Ukitake told them "I'm happy that you are both grateful, but there is some paper work that I must do right now."

Both asked "Can I help?"

Kiyone yelled "I asked first!"

Sentaro yelled "Not uh I asked first!"

Ukitake sighed lightly then told them "I do not any help at the moment. However thank you both for asking."

Ukitake walked away planning to have some relaxing Tea and finish the rest of the paperwork. Kiyone and Sentaro both sighed, but decided to drink some sake at the place that was near. The soul reapers already there tensed a little bit expect for a select few who did not know of the two psycho's from 13th division named Kiyone and Sentaro who just walked inside the building. It was quiet until a male soul reaper from 3rd division who was drunk decided to say "I wonder if Captain Ukitake is a homosexual and if I have a chance to make out with him. Heh, I would totally ta--"

Kiyone and Sentaro's reiatsu flared up. Personally some of the soul reapers believe that lately the 3rd division has a death wish and that sooner or later the two psycho's will declare war on 3rd division for the honor of their Taichou. It did not matter to Kiyone and Sentaro whether or not the person was joking, but it did matter if their Captain was insulted no matter how slight or huge. Kiyone and Sentaro roared "How dare you say such things! You have no chance with my Taichou!"

The male soul reaper paled and seemed to sober up a little bit, but no all the way. Kiyone and Sentaro did not tie this one up like last time, but instead backed this one into a corner. Yelling 'You dare speak of Captain Ukitake like that', 'You have no chance', and 'It is not proper to wonder what gender a person prefers'. Along with threats of violence and by the end of it there is yet another traumatized soul reaper.

Kiyone and Sentaro returned to check on their Captain. Ukitake was drinking some tea and all the paper work was completed.

Ukitake asked "Why did you back someone into a corner?"

Sentaro told him "Because that bastard wanted to make out with you and more."

Kiyone nodded and said "We were defending your honor and to give a warning to that 3rd division."

Ukitake replied softly "Next time please do not back them into a corner."

Sentaro and Kiyone nodded then told him "I'm sorry Taichou."

Ukitake quickly replied before the two could yell at each other "It is okay and I'm going to bed now since I finished the paper work for today."

Kiyone asked "Do you need anything?"

Sentaro yelled "I was going to ask that booger girl!"

Kiyone smirked then replied "Hah, I asked first ape boy."

Ukitake replied "Thank you, but I do not need anything."

Ukitake walked away and went to his bed in order to sleep. Kiyone and Sentaro decided to talk about the 3rd division.

Kiyone stated "The 3rd division have dared to insult our Captain."

Sentaro said to her "Just because they have no Captain anymore. It gives them no right to insult our Captain."

Kiyone told him "I believe that they have the message so there should not be any talk at all about Taichou. If not.."

The unspoken words were then there will be a war and Sentaro nodded. The 3rd division was being told by their fukutaicho to quit talking about Captain's for it is disrespectful to gossip or speak of wanting a Captain. The 3rd division got the message and it became an unspoken rule to them that they can't speak of Captain Ukitake, but keep it in the right place which is their minds. That is why 3rd division no longer talked about Captain Ukitake even if it was in a postive way. Mainly the 3rd division felt sorry for the 13th division Captain Ukitake for having those two crazy's.

-----

Please Review and I hope the characters are not too OOC. There will be more chapters.


	3. Horror Story's

This time it was not a 3rd division soul reaper that said anything this time instead it was some other division. The male soul reaper was from 6th division and decided to comment to a female soul reaper who is from 3rd division "Captain Ukitake must be the weakest Captain out of all the Captains."

The 3rd division female soul reaper noticed Kiyone and Sentaro's flashing eyes. She decided to ran away for after all the horror story's that were told of those two about what happens to those who insult their Captain. The story's were told in the dark, a flashlight highlighting ones face, and told with emotion. The male soul reaper from 6th division blinked and then noticed the two psycho's. Then he noticed their looks which were described to him by a raving 3rd division soul reaper who had a mental break down along with some whimpering. Soundlessly Kiyone and Sentaro draw their weapons, but before they could yell a word the 6th division Captain Kuchiki had arrived.

Byakuya asked coldly "What is the meaning of this?"

Kiyone and Sentaro replied "He insulted my Taichou by saying that he is the weakest Captain out of all the Captain."

Byakuya's eyes shifted to the deathly pale male soul reaper who cursed his own luck. The male soul reaper replied "Yes, I did call Captain Ukitake the weakest."

Byakuya stated "That was disgraceful for you to say and it reflects badly on me for you are from 6th division. Captain Ukitake is not the weakest and it is not in good taste to discuss about a Captain in such a manner. You will be punished and you will not enjoy it. I do not tolerate any form of disrespect towards my fellow Captains. I'm sorry for my subordinate mistake and this will not occur again."

Kiyone and Sentaro were speechless and they could only nod as Captain Kuchiki walked away with his subordinate. The two were silent and walked away confused, but slightly miffed that they couldn't defend their Taichou's honor.

Meanwhile the 3rd division soul reapers were telling horror stories to each other with the lights off and there were no seated officers in the room. A soul reaper begun "It was in the middle of the night, it was unbelievable cold, and the man thought he was alone for no one would be outside. He was very bold, but foolish for every night he choose a Taichou to state his opinion, but then one night they appeared. "

The other soul reapers gasped and one dared to asked "Who appeared? Some of the Captain's?"

The Soul reaper replied "No it was worse. The two psycho's from 13th division and the man that night foolishly chose to speak ill of Captain Ukitake. Their names Kiyone and Sentaro. The man did not notice the sudden raise in reiatsu and the murderous intent in their eyes, but instead foolishly went on."

The other soul reapers gasped in horror, but the soul reaper went on "The two psycho's took out their weapons and yelled at the same time. How dare you speak of my Taichou like that you son of a bitch!"

All of the soul reapers jumped back at the yell and calmed their nerves. The soul reaper said "That poor bastard ran and ran after he had heard that yell. He thought he was safe, but they appeared before him. They were smirking and telling him 'You shall no go unpunished'. However luck was on his side for a Hell Butterfly arrived for the two psycho's. They glared at him and furiously yelled 'You got off lucky because of Captain Ukitake! Count your blessings!' "

The other soul reapers asked "What happened to him?"

The soul reaper replied "He was found out by his fukutaicho, punished for his disrespect, but also traumatized from the event that had occurred that night. Since then he has no spoken of his opinion about any of the Captain's safely in his mind, but most of all his thoughts about Captain Ukitake."

The other soul reapers asked "What did he say about Captain Ukitake?"

The Soul Reaper coughed, his cheeks were tingled pink, and then he replied "He was drunk at the time and made some sexually remarks about him, but anyway it's time for bed since it will be an early morning."

The other soul reapers muttered "Bet it was him that had said those things."

At a different place Kira was currently informing Ukitake "The soul reapers in my division that are not seated officers have been telling 'horror' about Kiyone and Sentaro."

Ukitake sighed then told Kira "I'm sorry for those two."

Kira told him "Do not worry for it is teaching those in my division who do not know any better to respect Captain's."

Just then Kiyone and Sentaro bursted inside. Both of them yelled "A female and a male soul reaper from 6th division made a comment about how you would look good in a French maid outfit!"

Kira decided to take his leave and Ukitake sighed then said "I'm sure that they might no harm only joking more than likely."

Kiyone and Sentaro said to him "Well both of us decided to inform you and the two soul reapers got away sadly."

Meanwhile at 6th division Captain Kuchiki was having a talk with all of the unseated Soul Reaper.

Byakuya told them "I do not tolerate disrespect or gossip towards any Captain. It reflects upon me poorly and I will not have that in this division. If I hear or find out about such events occurring from this point onward. You will not find me to be merciful upon you and shall not like your punishment. Understand?"

All of the unseated Soul Reapers in 6th division replied "Yes, Captain Kuchiki."

All of them shuddered to think of what Captain Kuchiki punishment would be since the so called 'merciful' punishments were already so terrible. Back at 13th division Ukitake was sleeping peacefully and undisturbed. Tonight Kiyone and Sentaro decided against having sake in order to make sure no strange gifts were delivered.

------

Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more chapters.


	4. A Guilty Rose

Kiyone and Sentaro noticed that there was a rose with thorns. Roses with thorns can cause harm although it would only a tiny amount, but still there would be pain.

Kiyone wondered out loud "Should I trim off the thorns for Captain Ukitake."

Sentaro glared at her and then told her "If anyone should be trimming off the thorns then it should be me."

Kiyone stated "Hell no booger boy."

Sentaro said to her "I'll be trimming off the thorns no you ape girl."

They quieted down when they saw Ukitake who had by mistake picked it up where the thorns were at on the rose and had a small amount of blood coming out.

Kiyone muttered "That damn rose will pay for shedding the Taichou's blood."

Sentaro nodded and they watched as Ukitake left the room to wash off his finger. First destroy the threat and then take care of the damage. Kiyone pulled off the petals violently while Sentaro cut the stem off into little pieces. Afterwards burning the petals and pieces of the stem. Kiyone and Sentaro went to their Captain to see if he needed any help.

Kiyone and Sentaro asked "Is there anything we can do to help you? Are you hurt?"

Ukitake replied "No, but thank you for asking. It is only a slight cut after all it is only a thorn. The rose was beautiful."

Ukitake noticed Kiyone and Sentaro's face that was when he figured out that they must have once again destroyed a rose. It was not a rose's fault for having thorns for it is only natural, but Kiyone and Sentaro are dead set on getting rid of any sort of threat by any means. Ukitake had a feeling once again they will say sorry and he does not have the heart to punish them for they meant well, but next time it would be best to keep the roses hidden away so they won't be destroyed or dethroned.

Kiyone and Sentaro bowed then yelled "I'm so sorry Taichou, but that rose was a threat to you!"

Ukitake spoke before they could argue among themselves "It is alright I know you meant well and I'm not upset with you two. I'm going to go lay down for right now."

Kiyone asked "Do you need anything?"

Sentaro yelled "I was going to ask first!"

Kiyone smirked then replied "Losers can weep to themselves for not being quick enough."

Ukitake sighed softly and told them "Thank you, but I do not need anything."

Kiyone and Sentaro can be a hand full, but they mean well. Kiyone and Sentaro went to the sake place to drink. After a while both of them were drunk and most of the others were tense.

Sentaro yelled "Roses must be destroyed!"

Kiyone yelled "Down with roses!"

The other soul reapers thoughts were 'What the hell?' and then the after thought was must have something dealing with Captain Ukitake.

Sentaro yelled "I hate roses the most!"

Kiyone shouted "No I do!"

Then a soul reaper commented "I thought Captain Ukitake liked roses."

Sentaro and Kiyone yelled ",But that dratted rose with thorns hurt him! The rose was nothing expect trouble since the day it was a seedling! The rose will not be forgiven for cutting my Taichou! I will save him from the thorny roses!"

Sentaro yelled "I will ape girl!"

Kiyone yelled "No, I will!"

After a while they stopped fighting and returned to check on Ukitake. They discovered that someone had sent roses and both were tempted to destroy the roses, but knew that Captain Ukitake loves roses. Instead both of worked on the trimming of the roses and it was not until later that they wondered who had sent them to Captain Ukitake, but by then it was too late.

Ukitake commented "I do love the smell of roses."

Sentaro and Kiyone nodded then said "I love roses too."

The unspoken words were 'expect when they hurt you' along with the fact that Kiyone and Sentaro would not pause or feel guilty when destroying a guilty thorny rose.

Kiyone and Sentaro muttered "Who sent the roses to Captain Ukitake."

Kiyone and Sentaro promised themselves next they would check to see who it is from before trimming the thorns off.

---------

Thank You for reviewing and hopefully they are not too OOC. Please review and there will be more chapters.


	5. No name Part 1

Kiyone and Sentaro noticed a package that is for Ukitake, but there was no name.

Kiyone said out loud "I'm going to open it up in order to check for--"

Sentaro already opened it up and saw pumpkin shaped cookies. Kiyone glared at Sentaro and Sentaro just smirked at her for he opened it up first. Then Kiyone and Sentaro crushed the cookies with their shoes.

Kiyone said to him "Food that has no label as to who it is from happens to be dangerous."

Sentaro stated out loud "Captain is trusting and I won't let any kind of food cause any damage."

Kiyone nodded and then she said to Sentaro "I will do a better job."

Sentaro yelled "No I will do the better job!"

Kiyone yelled "No I will do the best job!"

Ukitake arrived and noticed the crushed cookies along with the yelling. Ukitake sighed softly and walked up to them.

Ukitake asked "What happened?"

Sentaro and Kiyone said "Destroyed the threat Taichou."

Ukitake had a feeling he already knew what had happened, but asked "What do you mean?"

They replied "The pumpkin cookies that were wrapped up. They had no label on them."

Ukitake knew it was Shunsui for he has done this every year on October 31st with one present that does not have have written that it is from him. Shunsui always have a kick over it and Ukitake sighed for Shunsui enjoys toying with them a little bit. Ukitake knew Sentaro and Kiyone would destroy anything that does not have who it from and it is a good habit. Every year those two pass the test that Shunsui set and at least this year it is cookies.

Last year it had been a maid outfit, a maid outfit the skirt was thigh high, and the frilly shirt was short in length along with width. The outfit was wrapped to him, but no name on it. Kiyone and Sentaro found it first. They opened it up and burned it along with swearing about if they find out who had sent it that the person would suffer. Ukitake found out how the outfit looked like was from Shunsui who was laughing. Of course Kiyone and Sentaro are still trying to find out who has been sending a gift with no name on it every year.

So like every year Ukitake told them "Good work you two."

Also like every year Ukitake told Shunsui how it went and Shunsui laughed.

Shunsui said to Ukitake "I suppose they still do not know who sends a gift every year."

Ukitake stated "At least you sent only cookies this year."

Shunsui told him "Oh, I also send something else. I think they will scream Bloody Murder."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?"

Shunsui smirked then replied "I decided to mix it up and add a card with a photo I took while you didn't notice."

Ukitake stared at him and asked "What photo?"

Shunsui replied "When you decided to skinny dip last year in a secret lake because of all the stress."

Ukitake paled and said in a calm voice "Why?"

Shunsui grinned and then replied "So that those two would be blushing and wanting to find out who took that kind of photo of their Taichou…Besides they are not too young it see the Photo."

Ukitake sighed and then asked "What does the Photo contain?"

Shunsui replied "Well you are not going to be happy."

Ukitake sternly asked "What does it contain?"

Shunsui stated "You being nude and well it is not showing your back."

Ukitake yelled "What!"

Shunsui replied "Well I was bored and they were being too quiet."

Ukitake calmed himself down and asked "What do you mean?"

Shunsui stated "They are not yelling threats anymore to everyone."

Meanwhile Kiyone and Sentaro found the letter addressed to Ukitake, but no name.

-------

Please Review and there will be more. Happy Halloween!


	6. No name Part 2

Kiyone and Sentaro opened up the letter and gasped in shock along with their cheeks turning pink. Someone had taken a photo of their Taicho naked and shows his whole frontal view. Kiyone and Sentaro could help but help at the photo. Their mouths were gapping and eyes wide as saucers. Not to mention their cheeks are cherry red and legs feeling like jelly. Kiyone and Sentaro knew that they would not be able to look at Captain Ukitake without blushing. After five minutes of shock and blushing then they became enraged that someone dared to take a photo of their Taichou in such a way.

Kiyone and Sentaro yelled "How dare that person take such a personal photo!"

Kiyone and Sentaro now more determined than ever to find out who keeps on sending such things to Captain Ukitake. The unspoken question was what to do with the photo and whether or not to burn it or keep it hidden. In the end it was keep and it was in a safe place where no one knows where it is expect Kiyone and Sentaro. They would not tell of the location of the photo even if tortured or threatened to be killed slowly and painfully. Only way they would tell will have to be if their Captain Ukitake was threatened.

Ukitake arrived and noticed that Kiyone and Sentaro were quiet along with not being able to look him in the eye along with the blushing. Ukitake thought 'At least Kiyone and Sentaro will settle down although I will have to have another talk with Shunsui.'

Kiyone and Sentaro no longer yelled at other Soul Reapers for their comments instead they walked away to inform their Captain. Everyone noticed their odd behavior and at first were a bit scared. Shunsui grinned as he thought 'I knew that would work and Ukitake can finally have some peace and quiet.'

Kiyone and Sentaro no longer felt the right to yell at other Soul Reapers for they did not keep a photo of Captain Ukitake in such a state of undressed.

------

Please Review and there will be more chapters. Thank You for reviewing.


	7. To Scold Softly

Ukitake no longer heard Kiyone and Sentaro yelling for the past week. He was slightly worried, but figures that before he knows it they will be back to yelling.

A female Soul Reaper was telling a male Soul Reaper "I would love to see how Ukitake looked naked."

The reply was "Yeah and so does nearly everyone else."

She said "Along with how he would look like in a skirt--"

He cut in saying "Showing his bare legs."

She giggled and then replied "Maybe even his thighs."

Ukitake sighed and thought to himself 'why does the topic have to be about me. Best to speak up before such talk continues onward.'

Ukitake coughed and the two Soul Reapers blushed red as a cherry.

The two Soul Reapers bowed and then said "Sorry Captain Ukitake. We were just admiring your beauty."

Ukitake said to them softly "Next, time do not speak like that out in the open."

The two Soul Reapers nodded and then rushed away.

--

Please Review and Thank You.


End file.
